Kiss me, I'm Irish
by CountKurtula
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day, and Blaine doesn't seem to be wearing any green! Or at least that's what Kurt assumed, but he is proven wrong without complaint. bp Blaine, stay clear if it isn't your cup of tea.


Kurt stretches out on the bed, fingers smoothing over the pillow case his head was so comfortably snuggled into. A vague thought about why morning's even existed in the first place should be outlawed. But the warm body snuggled in against his side had Kurt remembering that his boyfriend had spent the night. Only because Burt was out for the weekend, Carole was too busy with work, and Finn had been sneaking over to Rachel's a lot to spare him and his personal activities any head space. And so be it. It was nice waking up with Blaine pressed skin-to-skin against his body. It made mornings much more tolerable.

Careful not to disturb his sleeping snuggle bun, Kurt maneuvers out of his boyfriend's hold to stand and venture to his vanity table to start his early morning moisturizer routine. It wasn't as if he woke up a porcelain beauty. And low and behold there was a red dot right on his cheekbone, red, and painful to the touch. No matter how much he glared at its reflection, it wasn't going anywhere. And it was sensitive as he washed over his face and massaged the substance into his pores to avoid anymore mishaps. Maybe a bit of cover-up was added to hide it from the world, nothing to be ashamed about. Then it was styling his hair and dressing for the day which took a while since he was torn between the cashmere sweater or the plaid vest.

"You could just walk around in your underwear all day. I know I won't complain." A sleepy voice brought Kurt back from his thoughts, turning to glance over his shoulder to see Blaine stretching under the covers. The curves of shoulder muscle stretching with him as he rolled over on his stomach and pushed himself up on all fours. Even if he had seen Blaine naked plenty of times, it always brought a blush to his face to see his boyfriend showing skin.

"Tempting, but I actually have to leave the house. There's a sale at the mall at my favorite store, and I intend on checking it out." He hears Blaine yawn so big his jaw cracks and Kurt checks over his shoulder again. His boyfriend is finally up, hand ruffling the messed up gelled head and Kurt doesn't miss the cringe of discomfort at not having his hair tamed. But he wisely doesn't comment and returns his attention to the closet.

Blaine hopped in the shower as Kurt made his final decision on the outfit, remembering it to be 's Day and went for a green vest and orange pants to proudly announce his Irish heritage. Giving Blaine the amount of privacy he would need by leaving the bedroom (for the first time in the last 24 hour period) to start on something for them to eat. It was their last night to enjoy their peaceful sleep over so they would need the energy of flax bread toast, with eggs over easy, fruit, and juice all set out and ready by the time Blaine is wrapping his arms securely around his middle from behind and pressing their first morning kiss to his neck. It sent tingles down Kurt's spine and his belly filled with warmth as his face broke out in a bashful smile. "Good morning to you too, honey."

"And what a glorious mornin' it is!" Blaine responds, adding a bit of an Irish accent which was ridiculous. It reminded Kurt of Cooper in so many ways that he shook his head and rolled his eyes affectionately. "Would yeh' be so kind to join me for a bit of breakfast and then a night out on the town?"

"You're ridiculous." Kurt says with a laugh, turning to hand Blaine a mug so they could also have some Irish tea to add onto the whole Irish pride fest Kurt was sporting. Unlike Blaine. It took Kurt a moment to finally notice Blaine's clothes. The usual suspenders, bowtie, polo shirt, capri's, and dress shoes were matching with black and red, but not a spot of green to be seen. It was scandalous and Kurt couldn't help himself. As he set the hot water kettle on the table, he reaches in to where Blaine was setting the napkins under their forks to pinch Blaine right on the left ass cheek. He got a squeak of surprise as a response.

"What–WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Blaine asks in a shrill voice, a hand coming down to rub over the area Kurt had just violated. Maybe Kurt felt a bit guilty for hurting Blaine unintentionally, but those wide honey eyes were so innocent and comical that he couldn't help but to giggle.

"You aren't wearing green!" Kurt points out, making a grand gesture to his boyfriend's outfit with both hands.

Blaine stares down at his outfit, confused at first, but then he looks up with an odd eyebrow lift that both suggested smugness and some kind of impish thoughts that was confusing for Kurt. Without a word, Blaine undoes one of the suspender clips and pulls his capri's down just a tad to expose the green fabric he was adorning underneath. Lace fabric. "You're very much wrong about that, I am wearing green. You just can't enjoy it right now." He fixes his suspenders again. "You'll get yer' pot of gold later, laddie."

For the rest of breakfast, Kurt felt a bit flustered. Maybe it was the thought that Blaine was wearing lace of all things, or the fact his mouth was watering for a taste of that pot of gold. Something he didn't do much since he wasn't exactly the most patient lately. The want to fuck Blaine had taken over his brain more then anything and he had only used his fingers to prepare Blaine to take him. And it wasn't because Kurt was detested by the taste of his boyfriend's pussy, it was because his cock got so painstakingly hard that rutting wouldn't serve any purpose but to make him frustrated.

The bargain sale did take his mind off of it. For a few hours. But when they both got a soft pretzel, all Kurt could do was watch how Blaine opened his mouth to shove the long doughy bread into it, all Kurt could think of was how that bread was phallic shaped and was causing problems in his designer pants. So who could blame him for pulling Blaine into the family restroom at the mall, locking the door behind them to grant privacy then lifting Blaine up on the sink.

"A bit impatient to reach the end of the rainbow?" Blaine murmurs as Kurt presses their mouths together, hands rubbing over his boyfriend's thighs to spread them more so he could press in closer.

"You think?" Kurt growls back, hands cupping Blaine through the pants so he could rub the seam of Blaine's capri pants against the area he figured the clit was. Wanting to get him absolutely soaked. Which seemed to be working with how more heavy Blaine's breath was getting when Kurt attaches his mouth to that sweet spot right under his jaw to suck and nip to keep every bit of Blaine turned on as long as possible. Then the belt was opened, the pants were shucked down and Kurt could take a better look at his boyfriend's panties. The wet spot soaking through the middle was all Kurt had to see to know his work had worked. "You're so beautiful."

Fingers tracing the lines of the underwear, teasing over the hipbones and through the inside of Blaine's thighs. Marveling how well this fabric hugged those curves. Dropping down, Kurt covers the wet spot with his mouth and begins to work his tongue to taste Blaine through the only item of clothing keeping Blaine's sweet heat from Kurt's wet mouth. Teeth grazing over where he could feel the clit, then flicking over and over to cause Blaine to whimper above him.

"Don't tease, Kurt," Blaine whines, legs spreading wider. "I wanna feel you. Please."

How could he deny his boyfriend when he begged so nicely?

"Anything for you." Kurt whispers, fingers pulling Blaine's panties down only to dive back in. His tongue taking a good taste by swiping up through Blaine's core, dipping inside with a second lick to cause Blaine to writhe as he fights to hold still as he tightens around Kurt's tongue until Kurt takes a few more licks. His lips enclosing around the swollen clit to suck, the tip of his tongue working fast. Pushing a finger inside to crook up until he found that g-spot that sends Blaine over the edge. Thighs tremble as the boy strangles a cry by biting on his bottom lip as he comes. Kurt eagerly lapping the juices up. As the sated boy slumped to catch his breath, Kurt stands to pull Blaine into another kiss. Purposely tangling their tongues together so Blaine could taste himself.


End file.
